Change of Fate
by thatguyyousaw
Summary: The bullet didn't hit Mion or Hanyuu. But someone far more important. T for now, may change to M
1. No Regrets

No Regrets

Takano stared down the group of children, shielded by a small girl with horns. How she despised them. Her grandfather's work. It was over. It would never see the light. Everyone would laugh at it eternally...

No.

She couldn't leave it like that. It would disgrace her grandfather. She looked up once more at the red eyed girl, her small dress being thrown about by the wind, and made her decision. "So shoot, child of man! Let fly this sin which cannot go unborne!" the girl's mature voice rang out, and the wind seemed to move with it.

"Alright. Alright!" She jammed back the hammer, and pulled the trigger. A bullet flew. And only shortly after, they were laughing at her for missing.

"But... at this range...how..." Then she saw it, and it turned her shock into a cheshire grin. "Oh, Maebara, might want to clean that up." They turned around, and saw it. He was the only one not laughing. Because he was choked. There was a clean hole to the left of his center chest, puncturing a lung, and ripping apart part of his heart. Blood pooled around it. He could do nothing but fall forward.

"Keiichi!" Everyone rushed around him. Almost everyone. Hanyuu only stared at the girl who had just removed one person from their world. There were no more do-overs. Keiichi...he retired early, because of this fucking _bitch_. But Hanyuu knew not to stoop to her level. While Takano laughed, Hanyuu recited a few words.

In a pitch black void, shards were falling. Souls, trapped in a state of eternal prison. The picture they were stuck replaying shone in the void. A lone girl stood there, a more matured image of a little girl that people in Hinamizawa knew well. Her dark blue hair covered her eyes as a shard fell into her hand. The picture of a blonde girl running, scared, and alone shone on it. She was young. The woman let's out a grin, one of the few coming from inside her, and disappears with the entire scene.

Mion held up Keiichi's head as he coughed up blood, oblivious to the disappearance of Takano. She was focused entirely on him. She let him cough onto her shirt, too weak to move his head away. She didn't care.

"Keiich-kun..." Rena looked at this broken man with tears in her eyes. She remembered all the time she spent with him...his hand on her head...everything. It was all disappearing in an instant. Her thoughts raced back to a world that never happened, an event that never existed. Her simply lying in Keiichi's arms on a roof, sobbing, with sirens below them.

Satoko looked at Keiichi. Or...dare she say it...her Nii-Nii. He had deserved the title. He was a replacement for Satoshi, and filled the role without complaint, and filled it perfectly. Her mind flashed back. Him scratching her head at a dinner table, after his house almost burned down...tears filled her eyes at the thought of losing him.

Rika screamed at him to get up. To keep fighting. "Keiichi! You told me! You said we could break fate! So don't be a hypocrite! Break fate! Get up and fight!" But she knew it would do no good. It was already too late for him. The wound was too deep. "No...no...I don't want this world! I don't want a world where Keiichi isn't here!" She thought back, more easily than the others, to all the times Keiichi had been a leader. Had been important. In her honest opinion, she considered Keiichi the leader of the club. But she would never tell Mion.

Speaking of Mion, she looked around. Mion was nowhere to be seen. "Mion?" The others looked up and around as well. Mion hadn't said a word, and now she had disappeared.

"Where's Mion?" Rena asked with fear in her eyes, her voice quivering.

"Let her go, for now. She needs to vent. We all do." Hanyuu was still looking out towards the sun, and replied without looking back. Then, the Banken moved in.

It was finally over. The final world. But, did Rika want it to be?


	2. Competition

Competition

Mion stared through the window at Keiichi's slack body. The others had gone home shortly after she returned, but she needed to stay. She needed to make sure he would be alright. "Keiichi-san..." His nickname was only a wisp of breath from her lips. _This is what you get for falling in love_, she thought bitterly.

Why. Why had she taken an interest in him. Why couldn't she be like the others, who could go home. Could trust that he'd be okay. Why? She knew though, that she wasn't the only one with her eyes on him. Her thoughts drifted back. She was watching Rena and Keiichi on a rooftop, and even though she almost killed him, he still hugged her. And she hugged him back.

A bitter jealousy rose inside of her. She had no problems with the others in her group. She doubted Rika or Satoko ever batted an eye towards him. But Rena might be a problem. She heard him give out a harsh cough, and moved her gaze back towards him. She would quell her jealousy for now. Keiichi needed her here. And she wouldn't let anything happen to him again.

…...

The entire group showed up at school the next day. **(A/N : I'm pretending the watangashi festival is the day after kthx) **A lot of them didn't want to leave Keiichi, but the Director insisted that they do. "Keiichi wouldn't want for you to just sit around waiting for him!" he said with a grin.

Keiichi's status had been stabilized. He was no longer in a critical state. The one lung would take time to repair, and his heart would never work as well as it once did again, but after that, it was simply waiting. The doctors said he was very lucky, if he hadn't gotten here as soon as he had, he wouldn't have made it. Nobody wanted to think of that.

During math, Mion was having conflicted thoughts. Because, she was sitting next to Rena. Several thoughts swarmed her head, her jealous side temporarily taking over. She was in love with Keiichi. It wasn't just a crush, after all they had been through. Besides, Rena obviously wasn't his type. Her rational side said she had no right to say that, but she shut it up quickly.

Rena did the math problems without emotion, barely realizing she was doing them. Keiich-kun was still in the hospital, and just thinking about that brought her to tears. But she kept them at bay. Yes, she did have a crush on Keiichi. But she knew Mion did too. She didn't know which of them Keiichi preferred though, so she had kept quiet. But her thoughts drifted to, how even when Mion was in front of him, she still couldn't protect him. Her thoughts had a jealous flare but were more controlled than Mion's. She thought of how happy she and Keiichi could be, then drifted off in her thoughts...

Rika watched the others intensely with Hanyuu. Satoko was doing her work, sad, but still in a good shape. But Mion and Rena...they could see that they were in a bad state. They obviously cared for Keiichi a bit too much. More than she would like them to.

This could cause some problems.

**A/N : To anyone still reading this story, thank you. I recently watched the first episode of Higurashi Rei and got hooked on it. But I apologize if I spell a few things wrong, I'm not a huge fanatic and can't remember how everything is spelled and who gave who which nickname, etc. I plan on finishing this story soon, so it doesnt become a repeat of my other stories that are indefinitely put on hold. So yeah, quite a nice web of crushes here. I'm not sure if I'll make Mion go insane yet, but it might be good for plot. I'll probably update once or twice a week, over the weekend when I have free time.**


	3. Fighting

Throwing Hits

Rena sat by Keiich-kun's bed, simply staring at him. The operations needed had been done without a problem, and Mion (her head filled with a red haze when thinking of her) had paid for it all. Rena simply waited for him to wake up now.

She felt herself drawing towards his head. His lips were so appealing. She'd heard stories of a magic kiss waking up the princess. Maybe it would work backwards. She captured his lips with her own, realizing she loved this man with all her heart. She vowed to make him happy when he woke up.

"What the fuck!" Rena abruptly sat up, and saw Mion glaring at her. She had fire in her eyes, and if looks could kill, Rena would be dead. Mion might be too, because Rena felt her own eyes narrowing. "What, your that desperate that your going to get him while he's asleep?"

Rena had enough of this bitch. She acted as if Keiichi had already told everyone he loved her. She stomped up to Mion, her eyes blazing. "Listen here bitch, I've had enough of your shit~! Keiich-kun hasn't picked you yet, so stop acting like he has!"

Mion looked surprised at the normally passive Rena, who had shouted all this at her. Bitch. "You act like you have a chance. I think it's obvious Keiichi will pick ME! Bitch!" And then she lunged at the red head bitch.

Rena was quick to react and landed a solid punch across Mion's face, dropping her. She staggered up, glaring at her. She race forward, and threw a kick to her gut. Rena doubled over, crying out. Before Mion could drop her another blow, security rushed in with Hanyuu, Rika, and Satoko behind them.

…...

Rena...kissed Keiichi? Rika felt she had been cheated. And, she also felt Rena had an advantage. _No, that's silly. Keiichi was asleep. He wouldn't have felt anything. _Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was about to lose a contest. Silly, she thought. Why are you thinking like this. You've been through over one hundred worlds with Keiichi. Nothing has changed.

Except things DID change. Not just in this world, but the one before it too. Keiichi had taught her how to break fate. He was her knight in shining armor. She felt she owed him. She wanted him. She wanted him so badly. Why...

**A/N : Yeah, that was abit short. The thought just popped into my mind. Satoko and Hanyuu wont have big roles in this story...I think. But yeah, Review, and tell me who you want to win Keiichi's heart.**


	4. Dreaming  Part 1

**Dreaming**

Keiichi could do little in his state. Only listen as people swarmed around him. He was numbed from shock, and thankful for it. He struggled to breathe, coughing, wheezing. Darkness pounded down on him, but his friends cries helped him through. He knew what would happen if he gave up. He felt that everything was wrong, though. He felt he wasn't _supposed_ to get hit. That the bullet should have missed.

Above him, an angel called out his name. But he had no idea who it was. Images flooded his head. His mind was muddy and confused. He weakly raised a hand, maybe a millimeter from the ground, then dropped it. But he was the only one who saw it. The only one who could see Hanyuu. The only one who saw Takano suddenly disappear. Hanyuu turned her head to him, and winked, before turning away. He knew what the wink meant.

It never happened, as far as they were concerned.

Once again, he looked up at his friends. They were crying. But...where was Mion? His lung suddenly gave a burst of pain, and he gasped. Why was this happening. An image of the bullet hitting a tree flashed through his mind. Why. His mind was weak at the moment though.

He heard stomping boots. Guns going off. Hanyuu said...something. He didn't know what. And then he dropped off a cliff towards water...drowning...sinking...darkness...

COF

The bat swung down. Again. And again. And again. Mion weakly crawled for the door. And again. And again. And again. Rena stared up at him, her arms held out, barely keeping on her knees. _'Believe me...' _And again. And again. And again. Blood coated his face. The damned syringe. Why.

And again.

Limp bodies were on his floor. Blank eyes stared at nothing. One was at his foot, the owners head crushed a few feet away. He vomited, feeling and tasting their blood. Why. Why was this happening? Why weren't they at the hill? Why didn't they win? What was this?

_It never happened...it did...you killed them...no, it never happened...__**it did.**_

But not here.

He was suddenly preparing to leave for the city. A funeral. But no. If he left, he would have Hinamizawa Syndrome. He played sick. He never went. He never swung the bat again, and again, and again.

_But you did._

Keiichi felt he was losing his mind, one piece at a time.

COF

The moon gleamed. At the other end of the roof, light was reflected off a blade. They charged at each other, sweat dropping like a plane with no wings. Why. Why was Rena going at him with a blade? Why did he have a bat? A cling was heard, and then Rena was on top. She won.

And again. And again. And again. Blood splattered the walls.

Rena had tried to hide body parts in a fridge. _'No, we shouldn't hide the pieces here, it's going to be deforested. Why not in the Sonozaki prison well?' _No fighting. No itchy neck. No aliens. This never happened.

But the first did. But not here.

Rena looked up at him, holding out her arms.

Satoko's uncle lie limp. He brought the bat down Again. And again.

And again. The body. It wasn't there. His face in mud. Ooishi looking at a hole. _Where was the body?_

These visions clouded his head. They kept him chained. And they flashed through his mind. Again.

And again.

_And again._

**(A/N : Alright. Sorry if this was confusing. I wanted it that way. Keiichi wouldn't be able to piece this together. Though as you can see, he might go insane himself. Maybe Mion won't be alone if she cracks.**

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed. Because I have no clue what gets carried onto FF, I'm going to use COF to break up pieces of a chapter. I might post another one Sunday, or next week. Your reviews keep me writing. Consider this a small interlude. It's much less words than I thought it was.)**


	5. You Came Home

**You Came Home**

Everyone was still ruffled over the fight. Rena started crying after they calmed her down. But Mion simply stared at her. _She kissed him. She kissed him. She __**kissed **__him._ It was hard to understand. But she didn't try to fool herself. She knew now that she loved Keiichi. But she was calm enough, on the outside at least, to muster up an apology. Rena cried even more, saying that she would step aside if she really wanted Keichii-kun.

That wasn't enough for Mion.

**-_-_-COF-_-_-**

Irie sat, watching the heart monitor. Shion was due here any minute. He now had two patients in a coma. His most recent one, Keiichi. And Satoshi.

Satoshi's condition was improving. His body (or perhaps his mind) responded to Irie tapping his head by twitching his fingers. His condition obviously had a long way to go, but he was still hoping for a miracle. But until then, he would be patient, and study the Hinamizawa syndrome. He heard footsteps walking away, but when he looked behind, he only saw Hanyuu turning a corner. Thinking nothing of it, he went back to work. That's when Satoshi let out a gasp, and shot his eyes open.

Hanyuu quietly crept towards the window, and watched Irie. She couldn't bring Keiichi back. He hadn't accepted his past yet. He hadn't apologized. But she didn't blame him. He didn't understand it yet. But Satoshi did. He frequently watched his dreams. She saw him cry. She saw he understood.

And he apologized. They needed a man to anchor on to now that Keiichi was gone. So she gave a nod of her head. Invisible pheromones told the parasites in his head to repeal the disease. To fix him. Rika was the queen, but she was still a god. Rika would learn in time.

And with that, she walked away, knowing she would see the bear soon.

**-_-_-COF-_-_-**

Shion sat at her desk, looking bored. Her hand was on her chin, looking out her window. She hadn't been allowed to see Satoshi. When she heard, her world turned gray. It wasn't that she didn't care for Keiichi. But Satoshi would always come first.

She heard the Teacher talking excitedly outside the door. Suddenly she walked in. "Class, we have someone I know you've all missed here today. Please, Satoshi, come on in." The joy that was on most kids faces, thinking it was Keiichi, faded into shock. _Satoshi._

Satoko stepped forward. "Nii-Nii...you came home!" she cried out, running into his arms. "Nii-Nii, Nii-Nii!" She started crying like a baby. But nobody else cared, because they were close to that too. Satoshi had come home.

He greeted everyone, Satoko staying clutched to him the entire time. Finally, he got to Shion. He didn't say anything at first, simply stared. Everyone awaited what he would do. Then, he put his hand over her hair. She broke down and clutched at him. "Satoshi-kun! I can't believe your okay!" She and Satoko cried for most of the day, hanging around him.

But her twin didn't.

Mion was angry. Why should Shion get her love when hers had been taken away? _Why?_ It was unfair. She tried to stay level headed. _Don't be angry. Don't be angry. Don't wish for Satoshi to be hurt._ Eventually, school ended. Satoko was laughing was Satoshi on the way home, while Shion held his hand. The three of them went home together. Shion said she'd be back later.

Rena decided to walk Rika home. With a Hauuuu, an apologetic smile, and a wave, she left. Mion started the walk home. Keiichi was the only thing on her mind. Well, Satoshi was too. But it was because she realized, why should Shion get lucky, when Mion was the one who had fought together with everyone? Fought so hard...they must be even. She would even the scales. And maybe, make sure Keiichi-chan picked her, along the way. As she formulated the plan, she heard a small step behind her.

But when she turned around, nobody was there.

"Keiichi..."

**(A/N : Jesus. Why am I only reaching 600ish words? I felt this was a good chapter ending though. I promise, that when I finish the story, I'll go back and revise abit. I just don't want to work on a chapter until it becomes boring. I Won't abandon this story if I can help it. Anyway, continue voting for your favorite Keiichi/x pair. If enough people want Mion, I'll work something out.)**


	6. Leaving Already?

**Leaving Already?**

Satoshi sat in a chair by Keiichi. He simply looked at the boy. He held no sadness, pity, or happiness. He didn't know him. But he knew that he was important. Very important. He had protected his group of friends. And anyone who did that, was okay to him. "Thank you, Maebara. I owe you so much." He sighed, and left.

Things were pretty much going back to normal now. The group started laughing again. They would eagerly wait for Keiichi to awaken, but they wouldn't mope around until then. Shion had been making advances on Satoshi, and even held his hand the same day he came back. He didn't know her very well, but she had kept Satoko safe. So he allowed it. Perhaps he might fall in love.

Rena and Rika were still saddened, Rika more-so, but they were brightening. Part of Rena's happiness, was she had left Keiichi for Mion. She was hiding away her feelings. But Rika...she still wanted him. And when nobody looked, she had kissed him. She hoped he would wake up and respond, eagerly, but he remained still.

Satoshi found his life getting back on track. He was disturbed about Satoko's Uncle. But then, he learned that Keiichi had saved her. Again. He was liking this boy more and more. But the thing that scared him the most, was Mion.

He saw her shooting him with her eyes. Her fiery eyes. He saw her snap at everyone. He saw how she had changed. And he feared her. He knew that she hated him, because Shion had a crush on him, and he was here to fulfill it. But Mion had a crush on Keiichi, and he was no longer here.

She was the reason he had started looking behind him.

**-_-_-COF-_-_-**

_Thump. Thump. Thump._ Satoshi looked up at his alarm clock. He hadn't been sleeping well these past couple days. He always locked the doors, and kept watch over the house. Suddenly, he heard a crash. A few footsteps more, and the house fell silent.

Grabbing his bat, he made his way through the house. If he could do this without waking Satoko, he would.

He saw that the front door was busted down. He heard the sink in the next room over turn on, and hid behind the door. He saw a shape doing something, then fleeing. He busted down the door, only to find the room was now empty. A half washed shoe was in the sink. Looking behind him, he realized that there were tracks. It explained why the shoe was being washed.

He crept through the house, ignoring the shoe for now. He heard a floorboard creak, and then quick scampering. He took his time, and when he walked a little further, there was a note. He stooped down and read it.

_'Watch your back.'_

Realizing what it meant, he swung around in time to dodge a swing. The weapon got caught in the floor, and wouldn't move. He swung his bat around, but his attacker dodged it. The person tackled him, knocking his bat away. He felt sharp blows coming to his chest, but kicked the person off. He tried to grab his bat, but it was already gone. He was confused until it swung down on his arm. He cried out in pain, looking up.

"You...why..." And then the bat struck down again.

And again. And again. And again.

**-_-_-COF-_-_-**

Rena, Satoko, Shion, Mion, Rika, and Hanyuu stood outside the house, tears going down their cheeks. Satoshi was being brought out on a stretcher. They had learned that Satoshi had been badly beaten. He wasn't dead, and very lucky for that. If Satoko hadn't woken up, he would be. Eventually though, they were told to go home. Rika and Satoko would be staying with Shion until the investigation ended.

Mion walked home silently. When she got home, she took Satoshi's bat out of her closet, and rode down to the river.

She dropped it in, removing the evidence.

**(A/N : Whew. I'm pissed. I thought this would be more words. Sadly, it's still only around the 650-700 mark. But I hope this moved the story forward.**

**To Satoshi fans, I'm sorry, but he had to be first to go. Don't hate me!**

**I get an entire week off from school, but don't expect much. I'm losing interest in Higurashi, so I'm going to hurry this story up. I'm trying not to just leave it.**

**Until next time.)**


	7. Dreaming Part 2

**Dreaming Part 2**

He was hanging from a bridge. He was being shook. Satoko looked down with hate filled eyes. Always him. Every single time.

People were always hurt because of him. If he hadn't moved to Hinamizawa, they wouldn't be hurt. His fault.

He sat next to Rika, overlooking the entire village. His friends were around them. He looked down at Rika, and saw her hand clasped firmly around his. He was shocked, to say the least. His mind must be insane. But then she looked up at him, with her bright eyes. "Nipah~!" (A/N : Bad at Japanese crap)

I smiled. For the first time in my life, I thought of Rika as something more than a friend. None of this was my fault. If I wasn't here, Rika would die. She needed me. And, god, I needed her now.

"I love you Keiichi..." An arm slithered around my neck. Mion kissed my cheek, and began choking Rika. "This is for you..."

I awoke with a scream. I jolted forward, snapping tubes out of my skin. Blood trickled down my arms, stomach, and other body parts. All I could think of, was Mion's cold hand sliding around me. And choking an angel.

He felt like an idiot though. He had lots of dreams about the girls. Hell, he even fantasized about them! Rika was certainly no exception. So why was this different? Was it because he felt something?

His mind was still exhausted though, and without permission, turned off.

**(A/N : This part gets very close to a lemon, so be warned.)**

_A tall body was below him. He was kissing a pair of very small lips. His manhood throbbed, begging to be let out. A hand grasped it through his pants, and he opened his eyes to see Mion's face. He did not feel the love that he had for Rika, but only lust. She kissed his lips hard, before speaking. "Thrust Keiichi...please. I'm so horny." He happily obliged, thrusting his hips against her womanhood. He enjoyed hearing her moan._

"_God Mion, your so hot." He captured one nipple in his mouth as she slowly unzipped his pants. He kicked them off, and pulled down his boxers. Mion's eyes widened. _

"_It's...huge...oh my god. Keiichi. I need you so badly." She flipped him over, and was loweri-_

"Irie, is he getting better?" He groaned, opening his eyes to see Rikas face. "Keiichi!" She ran over to him and slammed into his side. He gasped out in pain, his bad side still sore. He got one look at Rika before he fell back, once again asleep.

**-_-_-COF-_-_-**

Rika was in the waiting room. Keiichi...he was awake! She had to keep herself from running in again. She already hurt him enough. She had decided to put away her feelings when Satoshi returned...but she couldn't help but feel for him when his eyes opened. Not for the doctors, but for _her._

A smile graced her lips as she sat down, thinking. Everyone had stopped visiting Keiichi often. Except for her...and Mion. She knew Mion had issues at the moment, but she never suspected her of harming Satoshi. So she was fine with seeing Mion come everyday. But, she also knew Keiichi would need to choose. Her, or Mion.

Rena had spoken with Rika, saying that she would step aside for Rika. Besides, she said, it was funner being just his friend. That way, she could continue to tease him about his...long...large...seal-skin (A/N : No clue what they called it)...Hauuuu~. Which, of course, launched a conversation about it.

Rika giggled, remembering it. It didn't surprise her that they could joke like that. Keiichi was the only male in their group. It was obvious that they would do such things. However, Mion _was_ competition. So Rika would try her hardest to win Keiichi over.

After all, he only opened his eyes for her.

**-_-_-COF-_-_-**

Shion walked down the sidewalk with Satoko close behind. Everyone was joyful at the fact that Keiichi was awake. He _did_ collapse, but he was simply resting. The coma, the doctors said, could be very tiring, because your mind still worked.

Shion had chosen to go for a walk. Satoko, who felt that Shion was an older sister, went with her. It was nice, to simply walk. The sun shone brilliantly, not too hot, or too cold. There were simply enough clouds for a look of beauty. The birds sung. A wonderful day indeed.

The fact that Satoshi was back in a coma was upsetting, but they were also happy. Happy he didn't die. Shion stopped for Satoko to go investigate some things that would make a good trap. Just what she needed, Shion thought. Some quiet time.

Satoko was taking this all the hardest. Two people close to her were in a coma. Shion was the only one left. They were never far apart, and Shion would often spend nights over at Satoko and Rika's house. They really were sisters, in every sense.

Shion cared for Keiichi, but would always find Satoshi more important. But she did care for him. And that's why she was afraid of Mion. Because, she had a very sneaking suspicion, but if it was true, Mion was the one who beat Satoshi. She wouldn't act on this though. They didn't need more drama and angst.

But she did lock down the house at night.

**(A/N : YES! 800+ words! Anyway. I decided who Keiichi would be with. Feel free to guess. But don't go entirely on the fact that Keiichi had a few dreams. Happens to me a lot too. Anyway, review! It's what keeps me writing! I'd also like to recommend Wolfden's stories. I absolutely love them. And sorry for any Japanese things I messed up.)**


	8. Hiatus Alert

**HIATUS ALERT**

**I'm putting this story on hold. I've lost nearly all interest in Higurashi.**

**But I'd like to thank everyone who reviwed.**

**I've broken two records of mine, this story has had more chapters and reviews**

**than any other.**

**If I ever become interested again, I will continue this story.**

**Farewell, and thank you.**


End file.
